In general, Virtual Reality (VR) refers to an environment or a situation realized in computer graphics having an environment similar to the real world and corresponds to an interface that allow a user to feel the environment through his/her sensory organs and makes the user feels as if an actual interaction were being conducted. The user may interact with virtual reality in real time through control of a device and may have a sensory experience similar to one in the real world.
Further, an Augmented Reality (AR) is one field of the virtual reality and refers to a computer graphic scheme that combines a real environment and a virtual object or information and makes the object looked as an object existing in the original environment. AR corresponds to a technology that shows a virtual object overlaid on the real world viewed through the user's eyes, and is also called Mixed Reality (MR) because additional information and a virtual world are added to the real world, and only one image is shown.
Further, recently, it is easy to frequently access virtual-reality technology in various services in fields such as education, games, navigation, advertising, or blogs through an electronic device that supports a virtual-reality service.
Meanwhile, these days, a Head-Mounted Device (HMD), which can be coupled to a display device, has been developed to support the virtual-reality service.
An electronic device supporting a virtual-reality service performs a process of generating a virtual graphic object by analyzing an image frame acquired through sensing of an external environment through a camera, combining the generated graphic object and the image frame, and displaying the combined graphic object and image frame on a display.
However, there is a problem in that a calculation time for analyzing the image frame and generating the graphic object becomes longer. Accordingly, motion-to-photon latency becomes longer when an HMD provides a virtual-reality service, which causes a user to feel dizziness. In other words, since a time difference is generated between the time point at which the user moves his/her head while wearing the HMD and the time point at which the user visually recognizes an image to be output to a display at the corresponding time point, the user fells dizzy due to a mismatch between motion information and visual information.